Comandos
Comandos avançados Binds: /bind + tecla + comando Por exemplo: você nao quer fica digitando sempre "/bindstone_recal" ou criando uma party toda hora "/partycreate" é so digitar "/bind f12 bindstone_recal" sem a / na frente do comando. O mesmo funciona para qualquer tipo de comandos de Emotes a configs. Comandos para Party(Grupo) *Criar um Grupo: /partycreate (Ou você poder formar um grupo usando o botão alternativo em um jogador perto de você, a tecla padrão é a "G" ) *Convidar jogadores para o grupo: /invite PrimeiroNome SegundoNome(Ou você poder formar um grupo usando o botão alternativo em um jogador perto de você, a tecla padrão é a "G" ) *Marque um WayPoint(Ponto de encontro): /waypoint (Marca um waypoint da sua localização no mapa dos membros do grupo); /waypointremove (remove o waypoint) *Chat do grupo: /party *Sair do grupo: /partyleave *Oferece ao grupo as quests em andamento: /partyofferall Comandos de chat(Canal) *Canal publico: /say (Sua menssagem ira aparecer no canal publico de todos o jogadores ao seu redor) *Canal da raça: /race (Sua menssagem ira aparecer no canal racial de todos da sua raça) *Canal de alliança racial: /alliance (Sua menssagem ira aparecer no canal da alliança racial, por exemplo: Um Humano que mandar esta menssagem ira aparecer no canais de Dwarfs, Elfs e Humans) *Canal da alliança entre Clans: /calliance (Sua menssagem ira aparrecer no canal da sua alliança(Clan Alliance), para os clans que se declaram Alliados) *Canal do Clan: /clan *Canal de oficiais do Clan: /officers *Canal do Grupo(Party): /party *Menssagem privada: /msg PrimeiroNome SegundoNome *Renomear a janela de um canal: /chat_rename_window *'/ignore' now works for all chat *Texto colorido: CTRL+K, e então aperte a tecla de acordo com as cores que irão mostra na pequena janela que aparece, para a seleção da cor. Movimentos *'W,A,S,D' Movimento: Frente, Esquerda, para Traz, Direita. *'Mouselook' Controlado pelo movimento do seu mouse. *Sprint(Correr): Shift da esquerda (Gasta stamnina mas o char corre muito mais rrapido) *Agachar: C''' (Mobs tem mais dificuldade de te achar; quando estiver na água aperte o C para afundar e espaço para subir ou pare de nadar que o char tambem sobe) *Use(Uso)/Tecla de ação: '''F (interagir com, montarias, navios, armas, veiculos, lootear(Catar o drop); você tem que esta com a arma na bainha para usar) *Pulo: SPACE BAR *Andar automaticamente: Tecla Numlock *Andar em silencio: Control da esquerda + W,A,S,D Comandos gerais *GUI: Mouse direito (Lhe da acesso as Opções do jogo como video, Backpack, Paperdoll, Mapa, Clan, Journal, dentre muitos outros.) *GUI opções: /gui_persist_save Salva as configurações do jogo, como video dentre outras) *Teclas de atalho: 0-9 barras de atalho (voce poder colocar spells, skills, weapons, armor or food(comida) nas teclas de atalho, basta arrastar o item) *Troca de barras de atalho: SHIFT 0-9 (Ira troca a barra de atalho)& SHIFT + Mouse scroll para cima e para baixo. *Abrir o Paperdoll: P''' *Abrir a Bag: '''B (Precione o SHIFT e arrasta para dividir items em grandes quantidades) *Abrir o Map: M''' *Abrir o Bank: '''F (Ou tambem pode usar o G para abrir o banco pessoal ou do clan) *Trade(Troca): G''' (Para fazer troca com outros players, so chegar perto e apertar G e selecionar Trade) Nadar *'''W,A,S,D: Frente, Esquerda, para Traz, Direita *Afundar: C''' *Nadar para cima: '''Barra de espaço ou parar de nadar que o char sobe *Nadar rrapido: Precione Tecla shift da esquerda + W ''' para nadar rrapido Combate *Embanhar ou desembanhar qualquer Weapon/Staff: '''R *Atirar/Atacar: Mouse esquerdo *Blocar com Escudo/Parry ou Block com arma: V''' (consume stamina) *Troca a direção dos golpes da horizontal para vertical e da vertical para horizontal: '''T *Reviver/Ajudar: Z''', (então aperta o mouse esquerdo mirando e estando proximo do alvo, lembrando que deve-se ter a arma na bainha.) *Gank: '''X (Precione o Botão até que a barra se encha depois solte que irá finalizar o alvo. ) *Release: Apertar a Barra de espaço (Quando você esta agonizando"Morto" no chão existe uma barra que dura aproximadamente 1-2minutos para que alguem venha te ajudar, porem você poder pular esta agonização apertando a barra de espaçõ quando ela chegar a 20%+.) Controles de montaria *Montar/Desmontar: F''' *Colocar montaria de volta no backpack(Inventory/Bag): '''G (Desmonte mire na montaria e aperta G) *Embanhar e Desembanhar a Weapon: R''' *'''W,A,S,D (Movimento: Frente, Esquerda, para Traz, Direita) *'Mouselook' (Controlado pelo seu mouse) *Apontar para esquerda, direita: Q,E *Pulo: SPACE Bar *Andar com a montaria: CTRL + teclas W,A,S,D ou C *Correr automaticamente: Numlock *Ataques da montaria para frente: Mouse esquerdo Quando a montaria esta parada *Ataques da montaria para traz: left mouse button + S Quando a montaria esta parada *Ataques para frente ou utilizando a weapon: Mouse esquerdo + W,A,D: Controles Návais *'W,A,S,D' Movimento: Frente, Esquerda, para Traz, Direita *'Visão' Controlado pelo Mouse *Auto Navergar(Para frente): Numlock Controles dos Cannons(Canhões) *Mirar: Controlado pelo mouse *Atirar: Mouse Esquerdo Controles do Warhulk *Mudar camera: F12 *'W,A,S,D' Movimento: Frente, Esquerda, para Traz, Direita *Se o WarHulk tiver Cannon(Canhão) para o motorista: Mouse esquerdo para atirar *'Mouse' Roda a camera em terceira pessoa. Se o motorista tiver um cannon(Canhão) ele move o cannon. Anotações no Map *'/annotation_add "texto"' (Suas anotações irão sumir ser o char for deletado) *'/annotation_list' *'/annotation_remove ID' (Use /annotation_list para peger o ID da anotação) Emotes *Atuais emotes do Darkfall, no próprio jogo existe um comando que mostra o comando de todas: /list_emotes *'/air_guitar' *'/doh' *'/drink' *'/greetings' *'/laugh' *'/mock' *'/no_no' *'/point_back' *'/point_front' *'/point_right' *'/point_left' *'/show_off' *'/shrug' *'/sneeze' *'/taunt_03' *'/taunt_04' *'/taunt_05' *'/thinking' *'/thumb_down' *'/thumb_up' *'/wave' *'/yawn' Comandos mais basicos *Recall para a cidade(Retornar para a cidade) - /bindstone_recall *Criar Grupo - /partycreate *Convidar para grupo - /invite John Smith *Sair do Grupo - /partyleave *Menssagem privada - /msg John Smith or /tell John Smith *Canal(Chat) Publico - /say ' *Canal Global - '/say_global *Canal da party - /party *Canal do Clan - /clan *Salvar GUI - /gui_persist_save *Anotações no Map - /annotation_add *Ajuda(Help)/Lista de comandos - /help Screenshot Não existe ainda uma tecla para ScreenShot, porem nada impéde de aperta o "Print Screen" e salvar no Paint.